Until We Meet Again
by the-name'sTrisGarcia
Summary: After graduation, Cammie and Zach get separated because of different mission assignments. Years later, Cammie gets assigned a mission. Find out who's going to be with her and who will help her in this special mission. ZAMMIE :)
1. Chapter 1

**"Until We Meet Again"**

"Don't you want this gown?"

"No, it's too flashy.."

"Well, you aren't Chameleon tonight. You're not Cameron Morgan. You're Stacy Smith. A young, rich, bored billionaire. Like me, Macey McHenry."

"Yeah, then my codename would be Shine. Or maybe Sassy."

"We could always try Sexy."

"Never."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well look who's here. We meet again, Gallagher Girl."

"Hmm, hello Blackthorne Boy."

"You were the only thing I had. And you left me."

"It wasn't something I wanted to do."

**A/N: Hello cuties! Do you want me to continue this story? :) Reviews make me update faster.. Like two chapters in a day. :)**

**-Love, Tris**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1- THE MASQUERADE BALL

**CAMMIE**

I hated parties. Hated. Despised. Whatever. The fact that I was wearing a black diamond-encrusted gown with a large slit and four-inch heels didn't help. Nope, it certainly didn't help my image as the Chameleon. Especially since everyone here was staring as I entered the mansion's huge doors. The only thing that gives me comfort is the black-feathered mask I'm wearing s But as Macey McHenry said, I wasn't the Chameleon right now. I was Stacy Smith.

**FLASHBACK:**

"_**Don't you want this gown?" Macey asked, holding a pink strapless gown.**_

"_**No, it's too flashy.." I said.**_

"_**Well, you aren't Chameleon tonight. You're not Cameron Morgan. You're Stacy Smith. A young, rich, bored billionaire. Like me, Macey McHenry."**_

"_**Yeah, then my codename would be Shine. Or maybe Sassy."**_

"_**We could always try Sexy."**_

"_**Never."**_

Sadly, I didn't get a choice because I'm wearing this now. I walk my way through the crowd, looking for a certain Mr. Parker when I bump into a man. Or well, still more of a boy… whatever. He had blonde hair and grey eyes, though something about his eyes bothered me behind that mask.

"Hello, I'm Will." I almost snort. Almost.

"Hi, I'm Stacy."

"An honor to meet the famous Stacy Smith." He says. The way he said the words… it was familiar..

"The pleasure is mine, William Harris of the famous Harris Corporations." I say, my voice almost sounding bored.

And what I can say is blahblahblah. We had little chitchat and then I excused myself from the clingy boy.

As I turned around the corner seeing a huge man called Mr. Parker, I made my way towards him. But then the music stops, and it's as if everything is frozen in time as I see a man passing me.

Nothing unusual.

Nope.

Nothing except for the fact that he was smirking.

At me.

And also the fact.

That I haven't seen that smirk.

In three long years.

**A/N: HELLO Lovelies! Sorry if I'm only updating today and this is short. I know, I'm soooo sorry if this is oh so short. We started school today, and I've been busy. Anyways, I'll be updating, don't worry. 12 reviews for next chapter! :))**

**Love, TRIS **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 1 –PART 2

**A/N: this is chapter one's continuation; still at the ball **

**CAMMIE**

_That smirk. That freaking smirk. _

_There was no denying it,_

_Zachary freaking Goode was here._

_In this ball._

Words cannot describe what I'm feeling now, as my mind comes back to the exchange.

_The red dress._

_My irritating strapless bra._

_Codeblack._

"Are you okay, Ms. Smith?" I hear a deep British voice say.

I smile and mask my emotions running so high and turn, " Of course." He is short and huge, podgy, with a red face from drinking too much. Well, looks like I don't need to look anymore. "Good evening, Mr. Parker."

Just to make it clear, my mission is to find this guy's son, dance with him and get his emerald ring that contains a file that has a list of deliveries for the whole year. Not just any deliveries. Guns. Lots and lots of guns. That Bex would love. And bombs. Nuclear bombs that Liz would love to test.

"Hello, dear girl. My," he says, looking at his watch, " the dance is about to start. Come, meet my son." He says, putting his hand on my back and guiding me in the group of crowds.

Pft. This was too easy. Here he was, bringing me to his son. (Oh, and in case you're wondering, this might turn out into a honeypot mission. Though I think Macey was really sure about it, since she made me wear a gown with a neckline that was lower than publicly good and a slit that almost ran up midthigh.)

I was so deep in thought about the rules in honeypotting that I was startled when Mr. Parker said my name, "Stacy. May I call you Stacy? Stacy, this is my son, " he says, gesturing to a boy with jet black hair, wearing a green mask.

The first thing I have to tell you is that Mr. Parker was nothing like his son. Mr. Parker was fat. His son wasn't. His son was FREAKING HOT!

I could see deep blue eyes stare back at me behind the mask.

"Stacy, meet my son,-" Mr. Parker starts, "Dad, I prefer to introduce myself to the beautiful lady," his son's voice was husky and low and well.. sexy. Mr. Parker rolls his eyes. "Fine, but get ready for the dance." He says, leaving the two of us.

As soon as he leaves, his son smiles, showing a perfect set of straight white teeth.

"Sorry about that, I'm Adam." He says, extending his hand. I see the emerald glint and shine in the lights on his hand.

"Stacy." I say extending my hand too. He takes it, but instead of shaking it, he brings it to his lips. Huh.

I pull back my hand. And we just kind of stare at each other for a while until his father announces the dance is about to start.

"We should probably go there," he says, his voice filled with shyness. Then I remember my mission and mentally slap myself.

"Of course," I purr. Eww. To justify, I hated being on honeypot missions. Not because Adam was ugly.

He sees that as a good sign because he grins and wraps his arm around my waist and leads me to dance floor. "Can I just say that you look beautiful?" he whispers in my ear and I resist the urge to shiver. At least we were getting somewhere. After all, boys are boys.

"You think so?" I say seductively. Or as seductively as I can, anyway.

"Babe, I know so." Flirty much? Or my seductive voice worked? I think about it before giggling, secretly disgusted.

We reach the dance floor and dance as the music starts. Madam Dabney's teaching wasn't in vain. You know the kind of the dance where the dancers switch partners? This one was that kind.

"Mind meeting me after the next switching?" Adam whispers while dancing.

Now was my chance, "Of course. Where to?"

"Up the stairs, take a left then the third room to the right." He says quickly, but I catch everything.

"Sure."

**A/N: CLIFFY! Haha, sorry for the late update! Will try to update sooner! LOVE YA!**

**-Love, Tris**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! Sooo sorry! Anyways, here's the story lovelies! And seeing that this is a ZAMMIE story.. I've got something for ya!**

**Chapter 2-**

**"Sure"**

**PAGEBREAK**

He smiles at me, hearing my answer. Adam let's go of my waist and I twirl, going to the boy at my right.

A strong arm wraps around my waist and a warm hand encases mine. The boy I was dancing with now had dark brown hair and was wearing a blue mask. He smiles at me and I resist the urge to gasp, seeing that I knew who this boy was.

He smirks, seeing my reaction and dips me, ever so lowly. "Miss me Gallagher Girl?" He whispers at my ear.

**Zach.**

**Zach.**

**Zach.**

Huh. Well, I did see him a few minutes ago. I close my mouth to prevent any unpleasant words. He raises his eyebrows, questioning me. "So, I get the thing that this is a honeypot mission?" He asks, joking. I smirk at him. "Actually, it is."

The smile disappears from his mouth as soon as the words leave mine. "You enjoy this?"

"Do you think I do?" I ask, annoyed.

"You seem to." His voice is filled with irritation and what seems to be...

"Oh My God! Is Zachary Goode jealous?" I ask, giddy.

Instead of giving me a cocky "No Way!", he wraps his arm tighter around me and dips me, yet again. "Yes, he is." He whispers in my ear; his voice low and husky.

I resist the urge to shiver. The music has ended and I give a curtsy while Zach bows. I remember my mission and walk past Zach, but not before I hear him whisper, "By the way, you look good." Then I run up the stairs, following Adam's directions..

**A/N: Seeing that I can't update everyday.. I'm going to give you a much longer chapter. So this is, I repeat! This is not the end of this chapter!**

I stop after following Adam's directions and end up facing a large door with brass doorknobs. I knock and a voice says, "Enter." So I do.

The room is filled with a large TV, a king sized bed, and a grand piano with a lot more rich people stuff. I see Adam on the foot of his bed, sitting there, smiling at me.

"I thought you'd never come."

"You really think that I wouldn't?" I ask, feigning hurt.

"Actually, I did." He says, walking towards me. "And as a thank you, I want to give you this," he says, and with that, his lips find mine.

Instantly, he wraps his arms around my waist. I decided that, since I didn't want to lose my v-card here, I was going to have to play by my own rules. I break away, and run over to his bed, laughing. He simply laughs and runs there too. I let him chase me for about 5 minutes before he starts panting and complaining that I was making this hard. Now was my chance.

"Fine. But only if, you let me lead." I say.

He smirks. "Sure." Then he walks over to his bed and lays down. I walk over him and straddle him, sitting on his waist. Then, as quickly as I can take it, I kiss him, running my hand along his chest and arms before grabbing his hand without him noticing and getting his ring. Then I pull away. He seems to realize what I just did, because he starts to shout but I just slap a Napotine patch on his head and stand up, brushing my dress.

"Mission Complete," I murmur.. But then, the door opens and my eyes widen.

**A/N: Yet again, another cliffy! 25 reviews for next chapter! I love you lovelies!**

**-Love, Tris**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So.. I saw that I have freaking reviews and can I just say THANK YOU! :* plus, my exams are over so I'll probably update faster.. Anyway, here's the story: **

**Cammie**

You're probably thinking that the person in front of me is a member of the Circle of Cavan. Or maybe my mom, Aunt Abby or Mr. Solomon (okay, I'm still not used to calling him dad). Or maybe Zach, since I saw him afew minutes ago.

What I wasn't expecting to see was blonde hair and gray eyes. Doesn't ring a bell? William Harris, the boy I met earlier? Get it? Nevermind, on with what happened.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, suddenly conscious of my position. Adam was in bed, almost looking asleep and I still had my hand tightly clenched, hiding the ring.

Adam smirks, looking at me up and down. "You look gorgeous."

The hell? "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on. I've got to say, I'm disappointed."

"Disappointed?!" I say, my mind travelling back to a conversation similar to ours. Instead of answering my question he suddenly says, "You're eyes are beautiful." He walks towards me, "So, so, green." I forgot to tell you. Being in a mission, I had a cover. Green eyes and black hair to be exact. Duh!

He suddenly smiles at me and it is so familiar yet so foreign that it made me realize something..

"But I liked them better when they were blue, Cammie."

"Really Zach? I thought you didn't have a cover." That explains why he was so clingy to me. Instantly, the worry building up in my chest is gone and I feel relaxed.

"Of course, Gallagher Girl. What am I? Stupid? Besides, I thought I'd see you work." He says, holding my hands in his. "So, how was it?" He asks, looking at Adam.

"Eh, too clingy.." I say looking at him, "Like some Will Harrison. Anyway, what happened to the real one?"

"Me? Clingy?" Zach asks, disbelief in his voice. He shakes his head, "Still asleep." I nod. "So why are you really here?" I ask. He just shakes his head, "To see you." I just look at him. "Don't give me that. You already said that to me years ago."

"So? Our conversations earlier were like them too." He says, "Besides, I really wanted to do this." Then he wraps his arms around me and his lips find mine. I run my hand along his chest. I really missed this. Not just this. Him. Zach. I missed him. A lot. He breaks away. "Please say no."

What? "To what?" He shrugs. "Just say no. You'll be asked this question soon and promise me that you'll say no." He tilts my chin up so I'm looking into his gray eyes though I knew that in reality, it's a dark color. "Okay," I say. "Promise me." His voice is a whisper and his eyes are pleading.

"Okay. I promise."

Then he kisses my forehead and disappears as I wonder if I made the right choice about what he was talking about.

**A/N: Well, what do you think it's about? 35 reviews for next chapter! LOVE Ya!**

**-Love, Tris (Yeah, like in Divergent! I'm still freaking out that my name is Beatrice and I'm born on the 4th of June- 4/6!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Can I just say.. Sorry? Haha. Well, I've been really, really busy. Anyway, here's a chapter! :) On with thy story!**

**Cammie**

No? Yes? What what that all about? My mind is getting fuzzy and tired from my almost-honeypot mission earlier and from meeting Zach. I look at the ten-thousand dollar watch on my wrist. It's 11:52. I needed to get out.

Before doing anything else, I slip Adam's ring in my finger. I click the emerald gem and it pops open, revealing from what I can see is a very small microchip. Oh good, it's the right one. I make my towards Adam, checking if he's still asleep, which he was. Good. Napotine patches never fail. I strut out of the room, peeking first at the door to see if there's anyone. The corridor is empty. I hear commotion below. The party is still ongoing. That was good. I needed to blend in as much as I can. I walk down the stairs as gracefully as I can. I exchange a few pleasantries with people despite the fact that they are swaying, not because of the soft music; but because of drinking too much liquor.

I make my way to the large doors and the guards open them for me. I nod my thanks and walk down, holding my skirt up to avoid stepping on it.

Once out of the lights and the trees conceal me, I make my way around the forest-like trees surrounding the mansion. The air was chilly and I shiver, wrapping my arms around myself. But then, I remember that I'm still in a mission and I suddenly feel alive. Adrenaline rushes inside me. My insides tingle. I'm almost done with my mission. I met Zach again. These thoughts were enough to keep me awake. Plus, my feet were aching from the heels. And so, I crouched down and took them off; the pair in my hands as I silently trudged off, ignoring the fact that my feet were bare and I was walking on moist dirt.

I walk in front of a particularly large oak tree and run my hand along the rough surface, stopping at a particularly smooth chink. Then, I knock.

Once. Twice. Twice again. Once. Twice.

The roots slowly start to creep up and the patch of grass beneath slides, revealing a hollow, square opening made of metal. Inside are two bags. I bend down and get them. Bag Number One contains clothes. A red blouse, a black leather skirt and knee-high boots. And make-up. Ugh.. Though it was a bit okay, considering it was only eyeliner, foundation and lipstick. I could handle it.

You can guess who assembled these clothes for me. But then, I see a grey hoodie. Oh My! Just what I wanted! A little note is attatched to it:

**Chameleon. Thought you might need this.. It was pretty hard, considering Peacock is.. well.. You know how she is.. Good luck! **

**-Duchess**

Really, Bex is my saviour. It was nice knowing that even though one of your friends dressed you up like Barbie, the other one didn't. I put the bag aside and open Bag Number Two. Actually, it's more of just a small pouch. I open it and check what's inside. Car keys. Of course. I grasp it tightly with my hand. Then, checking if the coast was clear, I stood up and said "Done." Automatically, the patch of grass slid back and the roots started crawling to their original position.

I stared walking away, still wearing the black gown and my mask; one hand holding the bag and my heels, the other the car keys. In front of the mansion stood a black sportscar. I got inside, and taking off my cover and mask, put the keys in and drove off, the pounding of my heart as the soundtrack of the night. And guess what? It wasn't because I had once again successfully completed a mission. It was because one dark-eyed, smirking boy had noticed me amidst everyone else, yet again. And though I'm never going to say this to him out loud, I want to admit it to myself while I'm here all alone in a car: I missed Zachary Goode and I am so glad to see him again.

Besides, I have a feeling that I'm going to see him again. Soon. Very soon.

**PAGEBREAK (You really think I was going to leave you hanging like that? :'))**

I pulled up on the first gas station I saw after seeing a wad of cash and a gun on the seat. (Hey, I wasn't about to do something bad, but I really needed to change my clothes!) I stopped short and saw Gas Boy staring appreciatively at the car. "Full tank." I say, getting out of the car and walking towards the gasoline station's mini mart as he stared at me and wolf-whistled. I went inside and the girl at the counter said hi. "Do you have a bathroom?" I ask. "Yeah, near the last shelf on the left." She says, trying to contain her laughter at my appearance. After all, here I was wearing a floor-length gown in a gas station. I frown at her before saying thanks, making my way.

The inside of the bathroom is pretty creepy, the tiles stained with something that really looked like blood and a cracked mirror to match. I get into a stall and change into the clothes Macey gave me and tuck the gown carefully into the bag (yes, it fit. I am a spy, after all.) Once done, I step outside and looked at myself in the mirror, my face uneven because of the huge crack. Despite that, I've got to say I looked a bit nice. I took my hair out in its very complicated updo and let it fall in waves on my back. Then I leave the bathroom.

Once I stepped outside, I instantly knew something was wrong. The air was suddenly cold and the mini mart was silent. Too silent. I hide behind a shelf of juice drinks and thank my instincts that I brought the gun. I carefully load it, not making a sound. I feel myself still as I called every ounce of being a chameleon. Then I hear it. A high-pitched scream. Gunshot. Blood splattering. It was the girl at the counter, no doubt. I peek and see from the shadows that it's a large man holding a rifle. I stiffen, suddenly feeling nervous for a second, but then again I was a Gallagher Girl. I was prepared for anything. Besides I survived the Circle of Cavan and that was something. Still thinking of a plan, I see the man walk outside the door carrying nothing. That was strange. So if this isn't a robbery, why is he here?

Still pondering over the question, I stare at him as he walks away from the gasoline station. He stops abruptly in front of my car, throws a lighter and fifteen seconds later, nothing is left but ashes.

**Hey guys.. Weird right? Tell me what you think! Everything in this plot is related so get ready for the next chapter! Oh, P.S based from my writing.. How old do you think I am? Shout-outs for whoever guesses right! :) sorry but I need 60 reviews for next chapter.. **

**-Love, Tris**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HELLOOO! Seeing that I'm not going to get 60 reviews at all.. *sigh* I'm going to stop this story.. Sorry! … KIDDING! I STILL LOVE YOU! Oh, and by the way.. SHOUTOUTS TO PEOPLE WHO GUESSED RIGHT! :**

**Zammielover16**

**Iluvonedirection**

**GallagherThief**

**I'm actually thirteen years old, turning 14 this year. HAHA! Anyway, I appreciate everyone making me older because it just means I'm getting good in writing! (Though this isn't the first time I've written. I actually compete in essay writing contests against other schools…) BUT! ENOUGH ABOUT ME! HERE IS THY STORY! ;)**

**CAMMIE**

I shudder, seeing my car being blown to bits. I close my eyes trying to remember anything about the man. He was wearing a large black coat, 6 feet 5 inches tall and tall black boots with mud stains on the left one. There. That was it. I couldn't remember anything else. Plus, my details were really insignificant, considering they can be easily changed. Except for the height maybe. I mentally slap myself for being a sloppy spy in a dangerous situation.

I stand shakily on my feet, then with slow careful steps, make my way towards the girl at the counter. She is on the floor, her blonde hair a halo with red. Oh my God. She got shot on the head. No saving now. But still, I walk towards her, checking her pulse. Silence. I sigh and with one smooth motion, close her blue dilated eyes. There. She looked asleep. It was the best I can do while trying not think about the fact that I had shot a man before and he died because of me. But he was going to kill Bex, I remind myself.

I check my watch. It's 2:56 in the morning. I estimated that I had about 14 minutes and 32 seconds before the police realize there was an explosion. As I leave the doo, I suddenly remember. Cameras. Despite the fact that I wanted justice for this girl, I was going to be questioned too if they saw the footage. And so, with one swift motion, I grab the gun from the waistband of my jeans and shoot all 6 cameras. Done. I walk away when I realize I have nowhere to go. But then I see my savior in the form of a small payphone under a lone streetlight. I run to it and grabbing the phone, I shove a coin and dial a number that answers after the 4th ring.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answers the question.

"Bookworm, it's me.." I say.

"Cam… I mean Chameleon. What do you need?" Liz's voice is suddenly high on alert.

" A ride."

"Okay. I've tracked your location. It'll be there in 4 minutes. It's not far."

"Thanks, bookworm." And then I hang up.

After using several hair pins, I finally tweak (okay) destroy the payphone's system just as a red car stops in front of me. The rider gets off the car and my jaw drops as I see someone that I'm sure would intimidate Zach. Black hair, blue eyes and a muscular but lean figure. But I quickly recover, seeing that the guy is smirking. What is it with me and smirking guys?

"Chameleon is it?"

I nod. "That's me."

He smiles at me and I can't read the emotion in his eyes.

"Pleased to meet you," he says. Then gesturing towards the car, "Let's go." I get inside. There is a sudden silence. "And you're…" I ask, trailing off. He starts driving but doesn't look at me. "It's really better if you don't know." He says. I snort. He reminds me of a certain Blackthorne Boy. "So you aren't going to tell me?"

"Nope."

I huff. "That's just unfair."

"The world never was, sweetheart."

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"CIA HQ,sweetheart." I cringe at his pet name for me but simply nod.

Huh. Here I was going back to the CIA headquarters with a guy I didn't even know. But then again, lying, cheating and trusting a stranger is all in a day's work in a spy's life. But still, I have a feeling things just got a bit more complicated.

**A/N: I'm sorry but we can't always be happy can we? The world isn't a wish-granting factory, as Gus says. But don't worry.. The moment Cam enters CIA.. THERE's A HUGE ZAMMIE SCENE! :)) BTW, what do you think of "him"? I won't give him a name yet… Still too early or else my plot will get ruined.. LOVE YA! Oh and 63 reviews for next chap? PLEASE! )**

**-LOVE, TRIS**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First of all.. I LOVE YOU PRETTIES! Thank you so much for the reviews. You don't know how much it makes me happy :) I think you deserve something from me.. I don't know.. Maybe a promised ZAMMIE scene? Read on guys!**

**Cammie**

Because of my mission.. I made a huge mistake: sleeping. But hey, don't blame me! You weren't a twenty-three year old girl who suffered extreme tiredness. Besides, the seats were a bit too comfy.

When I finally wake up, the car is parked in front of a payphone. **(A/N: I forgot most of the stuff, so I'm making this up. Please bear with me :))** I see 'guy' staring at me and I force myself to speak "Let's go."

He smiles at me, but it isn't a real one. "I thought you'd never wake up."

I huff and roll my eyes as I get down the car. I didn't need someone like that right now. What I need is a nice warm bed. And a book. And hot choco.

He grins and follows as I walk towards the payphone, get inside, grab the phone and dial 2-4-2. Pretty short and simple, if you ask me. It rings and I hear a clear male voice say "Hello, who is this?"

Instead of answering I dial yet again a number, this one longer. 3-6-8-0-2-1-5.

After a few seconds, the male voice answers,"Agent Cameron Morgan. Codename: Chameleon. Welcome." I put the phone back as the whole booth turns around as I enter a world different from the one I just came from.

The payphone was, yet again just another entrance to the quarters, like the dressing room my mom and I entered when I was debriefed because of Josh. Even after being here so many times, this place has never ceased to amaze me. Everything is so clear and white, the walls lined up with gargantuan monitors and despite the hour, people are seated on their leather chairs; either typing furiously or sharing a coffee and having a chat. A few heads turn at my appearance but then quickly turn back. My look isn't worthy of being stared at. After all, I've seen people enter these quarters with bleeding wounds and broken bones.

I move forward but am stopped when someone grabs my hand. I quickly turn and see 'guy'. I stare at him. He stares back. After about 15 seconds of staring, I grab my hand back. "What the hell-" I start to say but am stopped when a red haired girl walks near 'guy' and squeals in a bright voice, "Oh My God! Chase! Guess what? Mr.-" she stops short when she sees me. I try for a bright smile. Her eyes widen and I realize something: she's new. "Are you the Cham-" she starts when I hear a loud voice pierce the air.

"CAMMIE!"

I turn and see non-other than the Zachary Goode, 15 feet away from me, staring. I know a spy should always keep her emotions in-check and be ready for just about anything, but what happened next wasn't what I expected.

Zach runs towards me, arms open, gives me a hug and twirls me in the air for 10 seconds before setting me down. I could feel my cheeks heat in embarassment but then Zach decided to do something more embarassing. Remember what happened at the end of sophomore year? It happened again. He wraps his arms around my waist and presses his lips to mine. And I couldn't help it: I wrap my arms around his neck and curl my hand at his soft, soft hair. It felt so good, so perfect and so familiar that I got lost in it until minutes later, I hear someone clear their throat. I move just a few feet away, realizing that both Zach and I are breatheless. He smirks at me as I turn and face the red haired girl. "Um, yeah. I'm actually the Chameleon." I extend my hand, "Nice to meet you."

She squeals yet again and smiles like a kid on Christmas morning. "Oh my God! You're like THE CHAMELEON and just OH My GOD!" She takes my hand, squeezes it so tight, that it took all my self-control to not pull it back. 'Guy' that I now know is named Chase smiles but then frowns when he sees Zach wrap a shoulder around me. Zach leans close and whispers, "The Director agreed to talk to you first thing in the morning. You should get some sleep."

I look at him. "I-" I start to say something when someone interrupts me.

"Cammie!" A southern accent rings in the room and I see a petite blonde girl making her way to me. Liz. I run towards her despite Zach's protest and fling my arms around her. "Thanks for the ride," is the first thing I say to her. She pulls back and smiles, "No problem."

Zach walks towards us and bows dramatically, putting an arm behind him, like a prince. "Hey Liz!"

Liz huffs, "How can you say that as if I haven't seen you in a long time? As I recall, you were begging me to be the one to fetch Cammie here."

For the first time in my life, I see Zachary Goode blush. And I couldn't help it. I laugh a very loud laugh until my stomach is aching and my eyes are filled with tears. Zach glares at me. I just laugh again. "It's really good to see you Zach," I say taking his hand. He just stares at me and for a moment, I think he's actually mad at me but then he smiles. Wait, that wasn't a nice smile.. It was.. Evil.

And then I realize why because 10 seconds later one of Zach's arms was wrapped under my knees while the other was on my back and my feet weren't touching the ground. Yes, Zachary Goode carried me bridal style in front the best spies in the world we have. And guess what they did? Nothing. In fact, they just cheered and whooped as I was carried ceremoniously out of the room while bickering to Zach to put me down. And guess what? He didn't. He just smirked at me while I felt my face heat up and said, "You're cute when you blush, Gallagher Girl." And then I realized that even though I had graduate from the Gallagher Academy and I had finish college, to Zach, I will always be Gallagher Girl. **His Gallagher Girl.**

**A/N: Well, what do you think? :) I'll keep trying to update though I can't promise because things here are a bit crazy, with school and stuff. But anyway, I'll try! 75 reviews for next chap? Oh and I wanna ask you guys something: Where do you think I live?**

**CLUE: It's not in America nor Europe. **

**Say the correct country and give me a request for a ONE-shot. :)**

**-LOVE, Tris. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, well, well. What do we have here? 75 reviews: check! Correct country: uncheck!**

**I've got to give credit to :**

**ImaginationIsReality **

**Zammielover16**

**You're correct. I live in.. ASIA! Haha :) but, you guys didn't say a specific country.. Also, I find it funny that everyone kept saying Canada, because I actually have an aunt and uncle living there.. :) anyway, I'll give another clue at end of this chap and if you're right, give me a request for a one-shot!**

**Cammie**

Zach, still carrying me, leads me down two hallways and enters the 2nd room on the right. The room had soft pink paint on the walls with a bathroom, a couch, a small wardrobe and a queen-sized bed. I know for a fact that the CIA HQ had about 65 empty bed rooms because people suffering from overfatigue due to missions tend to sleep and stay at the HQ before getting home. Zach slowly puts me down the bed and as I sit up, he grins at me.

"What?" I ask. He smirks at me for a moment but then it quickly fades as he sits down on the bed. He puts his hands on my face, leaning close and stares at me intently in the eyes. Right there, at that moment, I've never felt so exposed and visible. "Gallagher Girl, when you didn't arrive on time.. Well, as an operative, I trust that you just got delayed, but as your **boyfriend-"**

Wait, what?

"What?" I ask again. I realize what I just said and I see pain hurt register in his eyes. He pulls away and turns to leave. No! This wasn't how it was supposed to go! "Wait Zach!" I say pulling his hand back. "Look, I'm sorry. I just got surprised and all and I'm really just tired." He stares and seems to consider this. Reluctantly, he nods and sits back on the bed. "Okay."

I mentally sigh in relief. I take his hands, "Okay. What were you saying?". Instead of anwering, he just says, like I didn't utter a word, "Well we were officially girlfriend-boyfriend in senior year, and then when you went to college and when you graduated we hardly met and communicated and we didn't actually call the whole relationship off. In fact," he says, looking away, "I never want to call it off." I keep quiet, stunned. After a few minutes, I find my voice. "I never said I wanted to." I tell him. His mouth breaks into a huge smile and before I know it, he's kissing me and I'm kissing back and his arms are wrapped around my waist and I'm running my hand along his chest. He pulls away first, breatheless, but even then, he presses his lips on my forehead and keeps it there. "I missed you Gallagher Girl." He murmurs. Then he kisses my forehead, right between the eyebrows, my cheeks, then carefully leans down to kiss my mouth, his lips soft and warm. After a few minutes, he pulls away and I breathe in the feeling of him-Zach, beside me, warm with his arms wrapped tightly around me. He suddenly pulls away and leaves, closing the door. "Hey!" I say in protest. I hear him chuckle outside,"You want me to watch you change your clothes?" His voice is a bit muffled. I blush, then standing up, go to the closet. I open it and find a few dresses, shirts, jeans and shorts. After putting away my accessories and clothes and the boots, I shrug on a large shirt that went down past my butt and shorts. Then I enter the bathroom, completely comfortable to be barefoot to pee. "It's okay." I say. Zach enters the room as I sit back down on the bed. He whistles a slow, loud whistle, and sits down on my bed beside me. "You look good." He says eyeing me. I snort, "Sad to say, I'm wearing shorts underneath this," I say, pulling my shirt up to reveal very short black shorts. He rolls his eyes, "Too bad then," he says. Then,"Go to sleep Cammie." He wraps his arms tighter and pulls me down with him on the pillows. I fall asleep wrapped in a sense of security, warmness and Zach.

**PAGEBREAK**

I wake up with a smile on my face. Why? I don't know. Then the smile leaves 10 seconds later when I remember that I had to meet the Director. What time did Zach said I had to meet him? Oh yes, 8:00. I gasp and stand up when I realize that my internal clock says 7:15. Oh no! I run hurriedly towards the bathroom when I bump into a broad figure. I almost fall flat on my butt but strong arms wrap around my waist and I suddenly feel warm. I turn and look up. Zach. Wearing nothing but a towel. Small beads of water lay on his toned chest. I can't help but feel a blush on my face, my cheeks growing warmer every second.

"Morning, Gallagher Girl." Zach says, smirking down at me.

**A/N: Sorry, it ain't very long.. Just a filler. Anyway, hope ya liked the Zammie. **

**P.S here's the clue for my country:**

**Land of the Morning**

**Child of the sun returning**

**With fervor burning**

**Thee do our souls adore**

**- that's it. I'm pretty sure you'll get right! :) can we go for 95 or 100 reviews?**

**-Love, Tris**

**I'll try to update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, I've gotta say this. You guys are correct: I live in the Philippines. But I'm pretty sure the moment you saw the clue, you fired up google in your browser and searched it, didn't you? Haha! Guilty, aren't you? Anyway, thank you for the reviews! I officially love you right now! Anyway, here's the chapter because I'm so happy right now! I competed in essay writing with 29 schools and got 1st runner up! Oh and I'm sorry but I'll only give one-shots for the people who answered first. **

**Katniss979-Goode-Morgan**

**I'll try giving your one-shot soon, okay? I'm really sorry. I've just been super busy with school. And pretties, don't worry! I have another question soon! **

CAMMIE

**A/N: Oh wait. Did I say this is in Zach's POV? ;))**

ZACH

"Good morning, Gallagher Girl." I say, smirking. She blushes furiously, quickly standing up and moving away, trying hard not to look at me. I stifle a laugh. Cammie was always just so innocent. "Morning," she mutters, looking down. Neither of us says anything for a minute. Then, "I'm going to use the bathroom." She says, pushing me out of the way. And before I could protest, she shuts door with a loud thud. What's with her? Probably nothing, my boy part says but the spy and assassin in me tell otherwise. Still, I just shrug and dress up in a grey shirt and jeans and sit down on the bed, just staring at the ceiling while mentally counting the time as it ticks by. After about 7 minutes and 32 seconds, Cam finally emerges from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Her hair was dripping wet and her skin looked so soft. She looked downright edible. Damn it, Zach! Stop thinking like that! My reasonable part said but the other just said "Well he is a man. He's got hormones!" I shrug, trying to clear my head as Cammie crossed the room, opening the closet and grabbing some clothes before scurrying back inside the bathroom as it once again closed with another loud thud. I sigh. This was going to be a long day.

CAMMIE

I close the door, leaning back on it, sighing with relief. Zach's stare made me feel goosebumps. There was something about it that made me shiver: desire. There was desire in Zach's eyes. Oh my God. I stare at the clothes I quickly took from the closet.

A very tight looking white blouse, a black pencil skirt and undies. Good enough for a meeting. I sigh yet again and start dressing, blow drying my hair and tying it up in a loose bun. I walk out the door and see Zach lying down on the bed. He sits up and looks at me, extending his hand. "Shall we?"

**PAGEBREAK**

The debriefing took about an hour. My butt was hurting from sitting on a small black chair for exactly 69 minutes and 18 seconds. I think it was now square-shaped. As soon as the Director said "Okay. Thanks." I stood up, eager to meet Zach on the other side of the door, but I was stopped. "Ms. Morgan, please call Mr. Goode and Mr. Forbes and meet me back here." I stop, frozen. "Mr. Forbes?" I ask. He shrugs, "Sorry. I forgot about it. He's Chase. You know, black hair and blue eyed young man about your age. He's from Blackthorne and his codename is Lover Boy." I nod. "He was the one who fetched me?" I ask. He nods again as I leave. I open the door and Zach walks up to me, "Hey. How did it go?" He asks. I shrug, "Fine." I eye him. "He wanted to talk to you and Chase and me." His eyes widen. " Chase, as in Chase Forbes?" I simply nod. Zach says a cuss word in Japanese. "Anything about me?" I almost jump when I hear his voice, but I'm a spy, so I don't. I turn. "Yeah, the Director wanted to talk to the three of us." I say. He smiles. "Let's go." We walk inside and the Director gestures for us to sit. I don't because of fear of giving myself an aching butt again. "We have a mission for you three," is the first thing that the Director says. I perk up as Zach and Chase lean forward. He puts three folders on his table. I grab the one that says CHAMELEON and open it.

**Name: Lia Stars**

**Appearance:**

**Navy blue hair and purple eyes**

**Personality:**

**The Total Fashionista**

**Relationship:**

**Has been in a relationship with Drake Warner for five years (a VERY big fan of PDA) and has a brother named Zeke whom she's always with.**

That wasn't so bad. Except.. "Who's Drake?" I ask. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Chase grin and wink at me. "That would be me, sweetheart."

**A/N: well, that was shocking, ain't it? Sorry, if it's short. Anyway, let's go for 115 reviews? Go pretties!**

**-Love, Tris.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Despite the fact that I haven't reached 115 reviews, it's alright because: 1) I'm being nice. 2) I don't have classes tomorrow, so this is my chance to shine, and 3) I really want you pretties to know what will happen next. So here it is!**

CAMMIE

Being a spy, well, you had to learn to keep your emotions in check. Always keep a straight face and NEVER EVER let you emotions affect your decisions. It was probably the most dangerous thing. So that's why I was surprised when, Zachary Goode, yes, the mysterious hot Zachary Goode said in a very cold and deadly voice, "To hell with that!" With a Russian cuss word. I see Chase smile and I suddenly feel annoyance. "And why is that, Mr. Goode?" The Director asks. "Spies are trained to adapt to anything they are assigned to, aren't they? Do you believe that Mr. Forbes here and Ms. Morgan aren't capable?"

Zach answers just as quickly, "Of course not." He still had his limits, after all. "Then, it's settled." The Director says, "Do you accept this mission?" He asks, eyeing us. A thought suddenly occured to me, "You haven't even given us our assignment." He looks at me, beaming, clearly impressed, "Very good, Ms. Morgan." I suddenly feel like I'm back at Gallagher, getting lessons from Joe Solomon. But then, I wasn't studying anymore. Wasn't preparing for the real thing. What I had now WAS the real thing. This was the spy life. He hands each of us another folder. I open it.

**Mission no. 06653**

**Operatives:**

**Morgan, Goode and Forbes**

**Mission objective:**

**Find/locate Ethan Dakota and bring him back to CIA HQ for interrogation.**

**Time span: 6 months or more.**

Another piece of paper was included, information about the Ethan guy.

**Name: Ethan John Dakota**

**Age: 23 years old**

**Appearance: **

**Blonde hair and aquamarine eyes**

**Background:**

**Used to be a member of CIA but has turned into a full-pledged traitor of a secret organization. (UNKNOWN)**

**Skills:**

**Excels in field work and research but is infamous for his change of appearances.**

Underneath that is a picture of a blonde boy with blue eyes. He was hot, I gotta give him that. I desperately tried to grasp anything about him that might make me remember him, but then I realize, it's futile. This guy was good in changing appearances. It didn't matter if I knew what he looked like. "So, do you accept?" The Director asks again. I open my mouth, ready to say yes, but then I glance at Zach. His eyes were filled with worry, staring at me, trying to send a silent message. Please, he mouthed. And I flashback to last night.

**"Please say no." **

**What? "To what?" He shrugs. "Just say no. You'll be asked this question soon and promise me that you'll say no." He tilts my chin up so I'm looking into his gray eyes though I knew that in reality, it's a dark color. "Okay," I say. "Promise me." His voice is a whisper and his eyes are pleading. **

**"Okay. I promise."**

Zach knew that we were going to be in this mission. I was sure, without a doubt. But as much as I wanted a mission, I didn't want to hurt Zach. The stress of deciding was eating me away and I clamp my hands on my head, leaning back on the wall. I needed more time. Yes, time was what I needed. "Do I have to decide now?" I ask, my voice small in the silent room. The Director frowns, but then smiles at me warily. "You have 'til tomorrow to decide." I hug the folders tightly to my chest, nod my thanks and leave despite Chase and Zach's protest. I hear footsteps behind me and knowing that they're following me, I break into a run. I see a small cabinet in a corner so without further ado, I climb in and shut the door close. After about five minutes and making sure that their footsteps were long gone, I slowly stepped outside, opening the door and peeking. But then, a hand suddenly forces me back to the cabinet. I try to scream and attack my opponent but a hand clamps my mouth. I bite on it. Hard. Blood has a metallic taste. I hear my attacker groan. A body presses against mine and the cabinet's door closes. "Cammie." A husky voice says. Zach. "Canyoumptakefffyourrhaanddoffmeemawth?" I say. He takes his hand off my mouth. "What?" He asks. Never mind. Then he seems to remember what he came here for. "Cam, you promised." He says, looking at me in the eyes and wrapping his arms around my waist. I know Zach. I know. "I know, but you can't deny the feeling of being on a mission, especially a manhunt." I say. He sighs, resting his forehead against mine. "Okay." I knit my eyebrows in confusion. "Okay what?" I ask. He leans down kissing me very softly on the lips then a second later, with more passion. I kiss him back but he is the one who pulls away. "I'll let you decide." And with that, he leaves me inside the cabinet, still breathing heavily from every emotion I've been experiencing since morning. Happiness. Annoyance. Irritation. Excitement. And love. There was definitely love.

**A/N: So, what do ya think? I will be updating tomorrow! I think, anyway. Can we go for 120 pretties? Please? LOVE YA!**

**-Love, Tris**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey pretties.. Though I'm sad because we haven't reached 120, I'm still updating because I love you. Anyway, on with the story!**

CAMMIE

I sigh. The rest of the day I was given the day-off, except for writing my mission's report. Again. And guess what time I finished? 4:00 pm. That was 6 hours and a half from 9:30 am, the time I finished reporting and answering verbally to the Director. Exhausted, I stop by a fast food and eat waffles despite the fact that it's dinner time since I only ate a donut and a latte for lunch. When I arrived at my apartment that night, I expected anyone, including Bex, Liz, Macey and even Zach, to be inside my apartment but not Chase. He was sprawled on my couch, reading a book. I stare at him. "What the hell are you doing here?!" My voice is a shout in the empty room. He looks at me, up and down. After talking to the Director, I had change into a black-fitting blouse and jeans with a white blazer and Chucks to be less formal. I scrunch my eyebrows, "Well?!" He snorts. "No need to be like that, sweetheart." I feel anger fueling up inside me.

"Why wouldn't I have the right to-" I say, but he cuts me off.

"Cameron Ann Morgan. Only child and daughter of Rachel Cameron Morgan and Matthew Morgan. A CIA legacy. Famous as the Chameleon, an amazing pavement artist. Had an affair with a civillian named Joshua Abrams in her sophomore year in Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women and had a cat named Suzie. Or did she? And has been hunted by the Circle of Cavan since writing her Covert Operations report after sophomore year and has successfully taken them down by her senior year by giving the names of their leaders one-by-one and hunting them down. Stopped World War 3 by saving Princess Amirah, daughter of King Najeeb. I've gotta say, I'm impressed Cam." His words left me breatheless. They weren't recited as if they were memorized. They were said as if known by heart. I take a deep breath. Fighting the urge to ask how he knew everything, I ask. "What are you doing here, Chase?" He smiles at me lazily and stands up, moving forward. "And how the hell did you get inside?" My door was locked by my hand print and eye scan. "I have my ways." He says, leaning closer to me. "Well?! You answered my 2nd question. What about the first one?" He is now standing in front of me, so close that I hold my breathe. I don't know why I don't beat him up right now. Maybe it's because I know he's a trained operative like and an assassin, or maybe it's because I was really curious on why he was here. "I just came to see the girl I love." He says, nonchalantly, tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. I flashback to another memory.

**"I had to see you. I had to see you and touch you and know that you were okay." Zach says. "In London, after D.C." **

But it isn't the same boy. I suddenly remember something. "Your codename is Lover Boy, right?" I ask, stepping one step backward, ignoring what he said earlier. Chase nods then frowns, seeing me retreat. "Why?" I ask. He sighs. "I'm pretty good-looking, ain't I?" Cocky much? "Almost all my missions are accomplished by deception of my looks. I finish a mission by my looks and by my voice. I'm a person who can persuade anyone into almost anything. Most of them are honeypot missions. Though I usually don't end up seducing since the girls are practically jumping on me," he says. "But still, that's why it's Lover Boy." I nod in understanding. "But," he says, adding something. "There's a another reason. I've been in love with some girl since I was in 7th grade. The first time I started at Blackthorne. The thing is, I'm still in love with her until now." I suck in a breathe. Well, that was SOME way to get named. I smile, trying to lighten the mood. "What does she look like?" I ask, sitting on a leather seat. He sits down too, across from me and smirks. "Well, she has blonde hair and beautiful, bright blue eyes. Oh, she even dyed her hair black sometime! She was in another country, on the run." I nod. Typical blonde rebelling girl. Maybe she even went to Gallagher. "A spy too?" I ask. He nods. Then, "Oh. And she's also sitting across from me now."

**A/N: Filler CHAPTER! Sorry if it's short. I wish you just got your mind blown.. Anyway, will update with 125 reviews, so let's go! Oh and pretties, please R and R my one-shot "Cammie's Birthday." :)) **

**P.s. To:**

**SuperFangirl**

**I am, in fact, a die-hard Divergent fan AND my real name is, in fact, Beatrice. So yeah, I'm really Tris. Anyway, just wanted to answer your question. :)**

**-Love, Tris.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey pretties! First of all, don't hate me. :( The Chase and Cammie scene was just needed for the plot. Don't get easily deceived by how things appear. Second, I can assure you that this is a ZAMMIE story. Maybe a few scenes with Chase, like in Chapter 12, but most of the time, Cammie will always be with our hot Zachary Goode.. So, hope you like this chapter. On with the story.**

CAMMIE

My mind is getting foggy. I gulp and grip the handle of the seat. No. Chase didn't love me. I doubted that. How can you be in love with someone you never met? I mean, seriously, 7th Grade? Maybe he knew almost everything about me. Almost. But I knew in my heart that only one Blackthorne Boy knew me like the back of his hand.

And it wasn't this one. I force myself to face Chase and roll my eyes. Biting my lip, "Look, if came all the way just to confess your undying love for me, you wasted your time. You need to leave. Now." My voice came out harsher and colder than what I intended. He looks at me. "Or else?" He asks. "I'll call Dark Knight." I say. He must have known who Dark Knight stands for in CIA. **(A/N: it's a codename I made up)**He knits his eyebrows at me then laughs. "You'd really call Goode for this?" He asks, smiling; mocking me. I nod and smirk at him. "Yes, I'd call Zach for this. So if you don't want a fight to start, get the hell out of my house!" I say, pushing him towards the door. He doesn't budge for a moment, just stares at me with a pained look. Then he abruptly leaves, closing the door with a loud bang, without saying anything. I sigh in relief, though feeling a bit guilty. But at least he was out of my house.

I open the door to my bedroom and change into a tank top and pyjamas. After washing my face, I slip into my bed and close my eyes when I suddenly hear a loud knock. Who the hell would come here at 11: 00 pm at night? I groan and stand up, ready to shout and cuss at the person behind the door. But then, "Cammie? Gallagher Girl? Are you there?" My eyes widen and before I could comprehend what I just did, I had already run to the door, opened it and threw myself to Zach, wrapping my arms around his neck. I feel him get stiff from surprisement but he wraps his arms around my waist and hoists me up. "Zach!" I squeal as my feet leave the ground. Without saying anything, he walks inside the apartment ,closes the door while still carrying me, throws me at the couch and lays down beside me. "Hey Cam." He says, playing with my hair. I turn to my side to face him. "Ola, Dark Knight." He smirks. "So now we're on codenames, huh?" I roll my eyes. We keep quiet for a second, breathing the same air. I stare into Zach's eyes and all I could think was: This hot guy is mine. This sexy, hot boy is mine. Oh My Gosh, he's mine. He wraps his arms around me and I bury my face in his warm chest. Our legs are tangled. He smelled of soap and Zach. The perfect scent of safety. "Zach?" My voice is muffled. He pulls back, giving my face some space to talk. He looks down on me. "Yeah, Cam?" I gulp, then getting all my strength. "Chase came here." He tenses and I feel his hands momentarily tighten on my back and waist. He pulls back even farther and I suddenly feel cold without his arms around me. "What did he want?" I shake my head. "Nothing." He glares at me. "Of course he didn't want anything." He says. "Zach, you of all people should know that I am not lying right now." I said, getting irritated. His glare turns into a worried look and he sighs. "Okay. Sorry Cam. But really, if he didn't want anything, then why did he come here?" I take a deep breath. "He said he loved me." I see Zach freeze, holding a few strands of my hair midair. "What did you say about it?" He asks, continuing to stroke my hair. "I made him get out." There's a hint of a smile on his face. "Why?" He questions. "Because I don't believe him." I say. "Okay." He replies. I turn and stare at the ceiling. He scoots closer to me, so that my bare arm is touching his clothed arm. "Cam?" I turn my head. "What is-" I say, but am cut off by Zach's lips pressing against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his on my waist. I play with his hair, while he kisses the hell out of me. He's suddenly on top of me, though he's careful not to crush me with his weight. When we finally pull away to breathe, I say, "What is it Zach?" He stares into my eyes. I can get lost in his dark eyes all day. They have such a beautiful, mesmerizing color. He sighs. "I love you, Cammie." My heart did two somersaults and three backflips. Oh My Gosh!

**A/N: So.. How'd ya like it? Hope ya like the ZAMMIE. Anyway, next chap for 135 reviews. Okay? Okay. :)**

**-Love, Tris**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Awww! I love you pretties! 145? OH Mi Gosh! :)) here's what I'm giving as a thank u present!**

Cammie

He said the three magic words. I think my heart stopped beating twice. My mouth is hanging open. "Cam?" He nudges me with his elbow. "I love you too, Zach." I say, absolutely sure. "I love you." He smirks at me then smiles down, his eyes filled with love. "I know." He wraps his arms around, pulling me tighter. "No one can help but love me. I mean, who doesn't?" I whack his arm. "Way to ruin a moment!" He chuckles and I think I fell asleep.

**PAGEBREAK**

When I wake up, I am laying on something warm. An arm is wrapped around me, so low that if I move it's going to be on my butt. Not. Going. To. Happen. Someone breathes underneath; the person' chest rising up and down. My legs are tangled with the sheets and Zach's legs. I feel myt stomach rumble and I know that I'm hungry but I still feel too lazy to get up. So, once again, I close my eyes and let sleep take over me.

*half an hour later..*

The first that I register when I come to my senses is that something smells VERY good. Something tasty and very delicious. Waffles. I open my eyes and the first thing I realize is Zach isn't here anymore. The early morning light streams in soft rays at my window. I jump up and change into a grey hoodie and jeans before walking out the room where Zach sat on my table, eating pancakes. "Good morning!" And then, shoving another spoon on his mouth, "Eammph." He says, pushing the plate towards me. I sit down and start eating. The waffles are delicious. "So, um Zach.." I say, eyeing him. He stops eating and looks at me, swallowing. "Yes, Cam?" I look down and play with my fork. "It's already 7: 30. I have to be at the HQ by nine o' clock. Do you want me to go to the mission?" I ask. "Do you want us to go on that mission?" He stares at me for a very long moment, before looking down and sighing, placing his fork back on his plate."What DO you want?" What did I want? Yes. I wanted to go to that mission, very very much. A manhunt. I nod. He sighs again and I see him force a smile. "Well, as long as I'm there to make sure Forbes doesn't do anything to you, why not?" I feel my face lit up like a Christmas Tree. I rush over him, knocking his chair over, causing both of us to fall on the floor, me on top of him. I wrap my around him. "Thank you, Zach." I breathed, "Thank you." I feel him smile as he wraps his arms around. "Anything for you Cammie. Anything."

**PAGEBREAK (yet again!)**

"So, when does the mission start?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest, feeling badass. I mean, hey, I was going on a mission after successfully excecuting one! Doesn't that mean I'm a good spy? I looked tough outside but in the inside, I was prancing with joy. Zach, however, had a stoic expression. Chase was beaming at me. The Director looks up from the cluster of papers on his desk. "Tonight," he says, looking up at me, "You all start tonight."

Mission status:

Time: 1456 hours

Operatives are currently inside a hair salon, getting themselves prepared for their cover. Operative Goode keeps complaining that he doesn't want his hair to be dyed because ("My hair will lose it's perfectness.) Operative Forbes hasn't stopped smirking since they entered the salon (which was since 1243 hours) and Operative Morgan is starting to get annoyed.

My once dish blonde hair is gone. It's replaced by delicate blue waves that fall at my chest and my eyes are no longer blue. They are a striking, brilliant purple. Since Lia is a fashionista, they replaced my wardrobe completely. From jeans to skirts, shirts to blouses, simple summer dresses into cocktail gowns and my Chucks into high heels and sandals. I am a spy, I can do this. I have to keep reminding myself that I've done things much worse than this. By the time we leave the salon, Zach's dark brown hair is completely black. He's wearing a black leather jacket over a white shirt, jeans and Doc Martens. Can I say something? HOT. Chase's black hair is dyed blonde. He's wearing a green shirt that compliments his now green eyes (they were blue), jeans and Chucks. And me? I entered the salon wearing a loose black shirt, jeans and Chucks. I leave the dressing room wearing knee-high black leather boots, shorts, a black top and a brown trench coat. My make-up is perfection: smoky eyeshadow and full red lips. I'm wearing shades and I'll admit that I'm feeling badass. "Wow." Zach lets out a long whistle and Chase applauds when they see me. "You look great Gallagher Girl." I raise and eyebrow and put my shades down, very lightly. And for the first time in forever, I know how it feels to be this good-looking. Cockily, I say. "I know." They shake their heads at me. "Oh, I'm not Gallagher Girl." I say walking forward, hearing the heels of my boots at the floor. "My name is Lia Stars. I'm a twenty-three-year-old girl who's the daughter of the CEO of La Belle Fashion Company. And I will ruin you if you mess up my clothes." Zach and Chase's jaws are slack. Zach smiles a really geniune smile at me. "Well, at least you're living up your cover." He says. I smile at him. And I feel as if we're the only two people here when I hear Chase say, "You do know what's going to be your cover right?" He asks. I sigh, plopping down on the couch. "Of course I do. " And I did. I knew that the real Lia Stars was in Asia, doing her thing. And well, she's the daughter of the CEO right? Who didn't say that La Belle Fashion Company isn't a company showing off the best designs in the world? Who told you that the real Lia Stars wasn't a ramp model? No one. So yeah, good luck Cammie.

**A/N: Helloooo! Long time, no update, yeah? I'm so excited for Divergent, are you? Oh sorry for the late update. School is crazy. But anyway, I've got good news! School is over for me! So if you can reach the desired number of reviews then I'll prbably update everyday, at the very least! Oh, the next chap starts the mission! What do ya think about this one? Update for 165 reviews, yeah? Love ya pretties!**

**-Love,Tris**


End file.
